Control for lamps, such as those lamps used in surgical and diagnostic settings, may currently extend well beyond the on/off control of days gone by. Especially when a lamp is comprised of a plurality of dimmable lamp elements, control for a given lamp may involve turning on or off individual ones of the lamp elements and even controlling the amount of light generated at each lamp element. However, the main control boards that facilitate this degree of control are not immune to failure.